Rock Pikmin
Rock Pikmin are a species of Pikmin featured in Pikmin 3. They resemble small polished rocks with Pikmin eyes and limbs. Also, just like the Winged Pikmin, they have lavender colored flowers. The main part of their body seems to be a grey texture of graphite that reflects light, while the 'skin' on their arms and legs appears to be smooth and gray. When Rock Pikmin are dismissed, their sprouts glow gray. Their ghosts are also shaped like small gray rocks with eyes. Just like all other types of Pikmin in Pikmin 3, Rock Pikmin share an Onion and are reproduced through collecting nutrients from Pellets and corpses of dead foes. Rock Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin Alph discovers in Pikmin 3, the first being Red Pikmin. Abilities Rock Pikmin, like most Pikmin types, are immune to a specific hazard. These Pikmin, in particular, are immune to blunt force; when crushed by a large object, they are simply driven into the ground temporarily. When a creature with a sharp proboscis tries to impale them, they are simply knocked back without taking damage. Rock Pikmin have very hard exteriors, which allows them to smash through glass, crystals, ice, and even the armor of larger animals (like the Armored Mawdad's armor and the Peckish Aristocrab's claw). However, they do not sink in water, revealing that they surprisingly don't weigh much. While Rock Pikmin are stronger in terms of durability, they weigh the same as a normal Pikmin, which means that, while they can be thrown normally, each one only counts for a single Pikmin while carrying items; although they carry objects faster than the average Pikmin due to their strength, much like White Pikmin.http://youtu.be/RbjvWiqeKHo?t=3m30s. Despite their increased strength, they do have a setback; Rock Pikmin cannot latch onto their targets like other Pikmin, and will instead bounce off and roll back. Instead, if left unoccupied, they will repeatedly attack enemies and obstacles by charging head-on into them, doing significantly less damage.Pikmin 3 Demo at E3 2012 Rock Pikmin occasionally unleash a more powerful attack to targets they hit by causing a visual and audible "thump," which causes extra damage. However, this "thump," unlike Purple Pikmin, does not stun enemies, but it can cause certain enemies to recoil. Discovery The Rock Pikmin are discovered in the Garden of Hope, the second area in Pikmin 3. They are found in a cave located north of the landing site. Residing in this cave is a Medusal Slurker that contains six Rock Pikmin. After defeating it, the player can use the newly-discovered Pikmin species to free the Gray Onion from a large crystal. After propogating enough Rock Pikmin, they can be used to break down the glass wall outside of the cave and free Brittany. Notes Mission Mode Tip "Rock Pikmin are tough and can cause some serious damage if they land on a target!" Trivia *In the Happy Ending of Pikmin, there were four Black/Grey Pikmin Onions flying above the planet's atmosphere. These could quite possibly be Rock Pikmin Onions, even though the Onions' appearances in Pikmin 3 have changed. *In Nintendo Land's ''Pikmin Adventure, the Knuckle Seed resembles the ability of Rock Pikmin: a straight and strong impact shot. *Rock Pikmin have "cracking" particle effects for when they hit breakable objects. *The stem on a Rock Pikmin's head droops lower than on other Pikmin types. *Rock Pikmin seem to be the only main Pikmin type not to be utilized by Olimar or Alph in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS ''in any way. *When Alph first discovers the first six Rock Pikmin, three of them are buds. *Rock Pikmin roll when they go down slides. *Rock Pikmin are the first Pikmin type discovered that are not named after their color and one of the two types that are not named after color. (The other being Winged Pikmin.) *On the initial loading screen of ''Pikmin 3, the Rock Pikmin's flower and stalk are white. *Data folders from Hey! Pikmin imply that the hard part of a Rock Pikmin is actually a shell. References Gallery Crystal Break.jpg|Rock Pikmin breaking a Large Crystal. File:Pikmin3rock-1.jpg|Miyamoto describing the Rock Pikmin. File:Pikmin3RockPikmin.png|Art of the Rock Pikmin from the Official Nintendo Magazine. File:Rock Pikmin-Pikmin3.png|Concept Art of the Rock Pikmin for Pikmin 3. ss (2013-05-18 at 05.51.05).jpg|Rock Pikmin after being squashed by a boulder. Notice how they become partially buried instead of being killed. Rock Pikmin.png|Leaf, Bud, and Flower Rock Pikmin. Miiverse img04.jpg|In the background of this image, you can see the Gray Onion encased in a Crystal. File:Rock.jpg|The leaf, bud, and flower forms of the Rock Pikmin. rockpikmindemo.jpg|Rock pikmin cutscene in the E3 2012 demo BombRockGlitch.jpg|A rock pikmin holding a bomb rock in a glitched position. Category:Pikmin species Category:Plant characters Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species